1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling containers and the like of varying dimensions and more particularly to such an apparatus which automatically and dependably adjusts to indiscriminately mixed containers which vary in corresponding dimensions operating to position corresponding portions of the containers for travel along a predetermined path along which work operations are performed with respect to the containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inherent difficulty in assembly line operations is the variation in the sizes, weights, dimensions and the like of the work objects being handled. While this problem is present to some degree in virtually all assembly line operations, it is particularly acute in container handling machines. The standardization of the sizes, weights, dimensions, shapes and the like of containers assists in reducing the problems of adjustment to variations in these respects. However, such standardization is limited by a number of other considerations which serve to prevent elimination of the problem.
For example, in the packing of fruit, vegetables and other fresh food products, the shapes, sizes, weights and perishable nature of the products often controls to a significant degree the characteristics of the containers within which they can be packed. Thus, the packer must tailor his packing operation to handle containers of varying types. Conventional practice calls for the containers to be arranged so that containers of a given type are run followed by adjustment of the equipment to permit containers of another type to be run. Adjustment of the equipment between runs is required to adjust to the dimensions of the next type of container to be run. This is not only a time consuming and tedious operation resulting in significant down time, but often requires trial runs to determine if satisfactory adjustment has been achieved. Such trial runs frequently damage the containers, food products and, in some instances, the equipment. These difficulties are compounded in container sealing machines where adhesive must be applied to certain portions of each container. The tolerances involved in such operations are extremely close. Thus, in some instances variations in containers of the same type prevent satisfactory operation of the machine, or, at very least, require precise adjustment of the machines to accommodate such variations. In any event, the variation in dimensions with conventional container handling equipment requires the implementation of practices which significantly interfere with an otherwise efficient operation.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for handling containers and the like of varying dimensions which are randomly conveyed therethrough; which automatically and virtually instantaneously adjusts to the size of each container in a given dimension to position the portion of the container on which the work operation is to be performed at precisely the desired location; and which requires no manual adjustment or monitoring of the machine to insure a fully dependable and efficient operation.